


A Whole New World

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Disney Songs, Duets, Fluff, Getting Together, Karaoke, M/M, No Feels, One Off, One Shot, Party, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all fluff, whole new world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Tony forces Steve into some karaoke, but its not exactly a bro-duet.





	

“Steve, Steve, Steeeeeeeve!” He hears a voice holler across the room.

He glances across the party to see Tony gesturing to him, waving a microphone around where he’s standing by the karaoke machine.

He nervously looks around and is glad the party is in full swing and no one seems to notice Tony’s display of ridiculous.

With a sigh, he heads over to Tony, exchanging a knowing look with Bruce as he goes.

“Yes Tony?” He asks as he joins him on the makeshift stage.

“I need a partner for this one.” Tony says as he shoves one of the microphones into his hand.

“Are you serious?” Steve asks, feeling his face blush. He’d never been much of a singer even in the shower, much less in front of people.

“Do you want me to have to do this all on my own? That would just be embarrassing.” Tony says with a smirk as he cues up the song.

As soon as it starts playing, he lets out a long groan and tries not to face palm himself.

“How much have you had to drink?” He mutters as he shakes his head.

“Where’s your sense of adventure Rogers?” Tony asks with a smirk before he begins singing, “I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering splendid! Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?”

Steve feels himself blush fifty shades of red as Tony serenades him, much to the cheers of everyone at the party.

He just hopes everyone chalks up the color on his cheeks to his pure mortification, and not the slight delight of Tony singing to him. Especially a cheesy love song Tony knows he loves since he was the one to binge watch a mountain of Disney movies with him.

By the time its Steve’s turn to jump in, he takes a deep breath and hopes he doesn’t embarrass himself to much to the man he’s half in love with.

“A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I’m way up here, its crystal clear, that now I’m in a whole new world with you.” He sings, surprised that his voice doesn’t sound half bad.

The expression on Tony’s face changes from a smirk to a soft smile that warms Steve’s heart and encourages him on.

“Unbelievable sights. Indescribable feelings. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky.” Steve sings, turning to face Tony to try to tune out the faces in the crowd.

Tony turns to face him as well, and the rest of the song seems to fly by as they sing it to each other, feeling like the only people in the room. Steve tries to keep his heart from racing but with the way Tony is staring at him, he feels like the whole room can hear it pounding.

“A whole new world.” Tony says as he takes a step towards him.

“A whole new world.” Steve says as his face breaks into a smile, amazed he made it through the song.

“That’s where we’ll be.” Tony says, his smile just as wide.

“That’s where we’ll be.” Steve says as he takes a step towards Tony without even thinking about it.

“A thrilling chase.” Tony says, closing the space between them, until they’re practically chest to chest.

“A wondrous place.” Steve says, their faces so close he can feel Tony’s warmth.

“For you and me.” They belt out in unison, their voices in harmony.

Before Steve can step away and laugh off the intimacy between them, Tony closes the distance between them and kisses him on the lips, soft and sweet as the song they just sang.

The cheering from the crowd sounds a million miles away and all he can focus on is Tony and how his lips feel so soft against his and the contrast of his goatee and how he never wants to end this moment.

Tony finally pulls away as the noise from the crowd turns deafening, he quickly grabs Steve’s hand and pulls them both down for a bow, the smile on his face a million miles wide.

Steve would make fun of him for it but he’s pretty sure his smile is just as broad.

After the bow, Tony quickly pulls his off stage and towards a hallway away from the party. 

As soon as they’re alone in the hallway, Tony quickly drops his hand and he misses the warmth of his embrace.

“Sorry if that was too much, I guess I was just caught up in the moment, duets bring out a weird side of me-“ Tony rambles before Steve cuts him off with a kiss, silencing the genius.

“Well that’s too bad, I was hoping it was a little more than that.” Steve whispers as he pulls away, kissing him gently on the lips with every word.

“Maybe a little more. Maybe a lot.” Tony says softly, before he crashes into him and kisses him, hard and passionate and saying so much more than any Disney song could say.

“Guys! You’re still in the hallway! Get a room!” Clint says, immediately shielding his eyes as Natasha and Bruce laugh behind him.

“Well that’s not a bad idea.” Steve whispers, laughing as Tony immediately drags him down the hall.

It really is a whole new world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave notes!!


End file.
